Don't Ignore Me!
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Yoshi and other Brawl characters don't want to be ignored anymore... but what do the popular brawlers think? Rated T because of naughty language... so... yeah...


Don't Ignore Me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Brawl

Warning: Lots of naughty language, so please don't complain about it.

* * *

My name is Yoshi and, yes, I have a slight problem… or rather a big problem… WHY, DO YOU IDIOT HUMANS IGNORE ME!? AND IT'S NOT JUST ME ALONE! Example, Olimar, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., and other people like me! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE NOT NOTICING ME! HELLO!? DOES ANYTHING WORK IN THAT DEMENTED AND FUCKED UP BRAIN OF YOURS!? HONESTLY, I'M BARELY USED IN MATCHES AND I BET OTHER BITCHY CHARACTERS LIKE MARTH OR IKE GET ALL THE FAME AND GLORY WHILE CHARACTERS LIKE ME HAVE TO GO SIT IN A CORNER AND DIE FROM LACK OF FOOD! HELL YOU FAGS WOULDN'T NOTICE MEH IF I DIED! WE AREN'T HERE FOR DECORATIONS AND MEH AND THE OTHER IGNORED CHARACTERS WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

-background- YEAH!

SO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THE H3LL WE WANNA DO!? WE SHALL START A DAMN REVOLUTION EVEN IF IT KILLS US TO GET THIS SHIT STARTED!

-background- H3LL YEAH!

ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WATCHING THIS SHOULD TREMBLE IN FEAR AND PRAY THAT WE WILL NOT STRIKE YOU IN AN ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT! THAT GOES FOR THE BRAWL DICHEADS TOO! SO… YEAH…! Okay I'm done bickering now… I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings… I'ma take a nap now.

-T.V. Turns off-

"I can't believe Yoshi just said that on T.V." Zelda said in pure shock after setting the remote on the coffee table.

"Yeah, like he's really going to start a revolution." Ike snorted.

"Is my-a pet really that-a angry?" Mario asked, to no one in particular.

"I guess so…" Marth muttered.

"I think he's just angry that no one takes notice of him." Link chuckled.

"Oh, don't you dare laugh at us." Many voices, spoke, speaking together. Then Mario, Zelda, Ike, Marth, and Link all turned their heads towards the door. There, at the entrance were Yoshi, R.O.B, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mr. Game & Watch, Luigi, and Olimar. They all looked really pissed.

"Luigi!? What-a are you doing-a?" Mario asked in shock.

"I'm-a sick and tired-a of you ignoring-a me!" The normally shy and nervous Luigi replied with a sudden fire in his voice.

"Wha-what have you done with-a my-a brother-a!?" Mario demanded with a little surprise.

"Yoshi, what you're trying to accomplish won't happen. You're just angry that you don't get played as often." Ike crossed his arms.

"Oh, go complain to your boyfriend fag-face." Yoshi retorted. Ike's eyes widened a little at surprise with how sharp Yoshi was being.

"Yoshi, stop, it's not our fault for being so popular." Zelda said, trying to point things out.

"Well, then, why don't you go die so everyone forgets you?" Olimar taunted.

"Hey, back off!" Link shouted.

"Oh, I get it. Zelda doesn't want to die alone, Link you can go die with her." Pikachu growled.

"Why are you so angry that you guys don't get to be in matches so often?" Ike asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" R.O.B said, with his robotic tone.

"No."

"Great, another idiot." Jigglypuff taunted.

"Excuse me?"

"Saying that proves how much of a stupid faggot you are." Luigi smiled.

"Go die in a corner." Ike said.

"Make me."

"No problem." Then Ike went up to Luigi and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a corner. "There, now stay there." Ike taunted. Luigi just trembled and whimpered.

"Luigi!" Pikachu shouted. Then he zapped Ike to death.

"Ahhh!" Ike winced in pain.

"Okay, you know what? Forget this, I'm out of here." Ike walked to the door, limping a little.

"Same here,"

"Me-a too."

"Ditto,"

"I agree." Then the door opened then closed.

"Ehh, whatever." Luigi rolled his eyes.

The En-

* * *

Sorry if this information is incorrect but when I play Brawl I usually don't notice any of the above characters so I thought of this story hehe. Anyways review if you would like and please review to me if I made any grammar mistakes, okay? The story 'Why Do You Look Like Me?' Is still In-progress at the moment this story is being published.

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


End file.
